Soul Harvesting
by JP McClendon
Summary: What happens when the Demented Dentist, Dr. Mastiff, banishes the Gatekeeper and takes control of the Other Side? WIP! Please Read and Review!


**Author's note: **This is a work of fanfiction. I in no way claim the rights to Atmosfear or any of the characters contained therein. A "Couple 'A Cowboys" owns the Atmosfear world. I in no way am making any money from this story. That said, enjoy. Oh, and on a personal note, I am in no way being racist in how I have Dr. Mastiff talk. He actually talks that way, and anyone who has played against him can verify that. To the staff: Thank you for putting this category in. And to all the fans out there on all the Atmosfear web sites, Thank you for showing me that I was not the only Atmosfear fan out there.

**Harvesting**

Deep in the bowels of the Sewers of the Other Side the demented dentist, Dr. Mastiff presided over his army of Soul Rangers. At the front of his army stood Ja, Nof, Rott, Sep, Woks, and Zass. Serving as his lieutenants, these blindly loyal six were a force to be reckoned with in the ranks of the Soul Rangers, either together or apart.

"Aight listen up, boneheads!" shouted Mastiff from where he was seated in his dentist's throne. The throne looked less like an actual dentist's chair than it did a medieval torture device. "The Gatekeeper's banished in the Black Hole, and I's holding the clock now! His Harbingers? Hiding in their provinces hoping to escape the same fate as their massa. Da time has come to do things our way. The Soul Ranger way! We gonna maim! We gonna murder! We gonna remake the Other Side in our image!"

The entire assembly raised their long-dead skeletal arms victoriously and the chattering of their teeth reached a deafening crescendo. If they could do so, Ja, Nof, Rott, Sep, Woks, and Zass would all be smiling.

"Here's what you's all need to do," continued Mastiff as he stood from his throne. "You's need to go to the World of the Living and bring back some fresh souls to devour. The more we get, the more powerful we become. The more powerful we become, the sooner we subjugate the Harbingers and all the Provinces of the Other Side. Now, g'wan. Get outta here, do what I's tell ya, and don't froth me!"

Once again, the assembly chattered their teeth to acknowledge their orders. Ja, Nof, Rott, Sep, Woks, and Zass turned away from their leader and moved apart from one another to take charge of their troops. Though it was physically impossible for him to do so, Mastiff seemed to smile as he watched his Soul Rangers depart to do his bidding.

**Elsewhere:**

The Gatekeeper watched the Soul Rangers' movements from the Black Hole and he was annoyed. Mastiff had gone too far this time and he needed to be made an example of.

"Harbingers of the Other Side," he said aloud. His voice pierced the barrier of the Black Hole and traveled to the six Provinces. "Come forth and do my bidding! The Soul Rangers move about the Other Side unchecked. Stop them!"

Inside the Cathedral of Jive, Baron Samedi looked to the skies as the first of the Harbingers to hear the call of his lord and master. Next, Gevauden lifted its head towards the skies over the Forest of Le Gevauden and let out a loud howl. From the Haunted Toybox, Hellin emerged to listen to her master's commands. Down inside Hollywood on the Nile, Khufu allowed a smile to crease his dead lips as the Gatekeeper's words floated in on the wind. Deep inside the Mutant Punkin Anne de Chantraine looked up from her cauldron and let out a sickening cackle. Lastly, in her crypt inside Castle Cathice, the most powerful of the Harbingers, Blood Countess Elizabeth Bathory, opened her eyes and rose from her slumber.

"I grant you this once," continued the Gatekeeper. "You may freely cross between the Realm of the Living and the Other Side to stop the Soul Rangers. But know this, do not abuse this privilege, for I see everything that you do even from within the Black Hole. Now, go! Stop Mastiff and the Soul Rangers before they destroy everything that has been built here."

Baron Samedi took off his top hat and shook off some of the dirt on his tuxedo. "Not a problem, Babe," he said. "I'll be makin' 'em pay you some lip service real soon."

"I shall hunt down this prey and rend them all for you, my master," said Gevauden with a sharp growl.

Hellin let out a little giggle. "They will be so much fun to play with," she said in a high-pitched baby voice.

"Mastiff must have a lot of gall," said Khufu. "That cretin won't get away with this, I'll see to that."

"Those insignificant toads will feel my burning wrath!" cackled Anne. "None shall escape me!"

Elizabeth said nothing and just went back to sleep. She was going to bide her time and deal with Mastiff in a manner that would benefit her most.

**To be continued…**


End file.
